


All Things Sweet

by castiel_lightwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lightwood/pseuds/castiel_lightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>christmas sabriel fluff</p><p>written for my friend rebecca <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Sweet

"Come on Sam, you’re the only one who can reach."

Sam grinned at his boyfriend, sprawled out on the sofa next to him, head resting against the crook of his shoulder. “You could reach if you got up and moved.”

Gabriel grumbled, pouting adorably and Sam fought the urge to kiss those perfect lips. Gabriel would think he was trying to avoid fetching him another candy cane. Which in a way, he was. He couldn’t risk Gabriel losing his teeth when they played peek-a-boo anyway.

So he kissed the top of Gabriel’s head, and his boyfriend couldn’t maintain the pout any longer, as hard as he tried. He shuffled closer to Sam, eyes not leaving the TV. Doctor Sexy reruns - unfortunately Gabriel had the same taste in TV shows as Sam’s brother did, so Sam had seen this episode countless times. Gabriel had too, but it was Christmas Eve, and that meant compromises.

The fire was burning in the corner, filling the room with warmth and soft light. They had candles on every available non-flammable surface, all various fragrances - apple pie (Gabriel had bought it to remind Sam of Dean on their first Christmas Eve apart and Sam was so grateful for it), cinnamon, vanilla, cherry, ginger, honey and salted caramel. The scent was almost overpowering, but somehow it worked.

They’d been wrapping presents up all evening, cheesy Christmas music playing from the stereo in the corner. They’d sung “All I Want For Christmas Is You” at each other, grinning at how dorky they both were – Dean would have puked if he’d seen them being so lovey-dovey. But it was Christmas, so they were allowed to be disgustingly in love.

They were going to Bobby’s for Christmas Day, where they were all going to meet up and have a huge party – Cas and Dean, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Rufus and Charlie and her girlfriend were all going to be there. That was a lot of presents to wrap.

Gabriel stretched up and kissed Sam’s cheek, just below his sideburns. Sam grinned and wrapped his arm tighter round Gabriel, leaning closer. His fringe brushed Gabriel’s forehead, the gold of his eyes flickering in the soft firelight. Their lips were inches apart, and Sam closed his eyes as he leaned into the kiss, wanting to taste the sweetness of Gabriel’s lips on his –

He was stopped by a gentle finger against his lips. His eyes snapped open to Gabriel’s mischievous smile, which crinkled his dimples in all the right – or wrong – ways.

Sam frowned and pressed his lips against the finger.

“I propose,” Gabriel declared dramatically. “A deal.”

“A deal?” Sam repeated, not really paying attention because he needed to kiss his boyfriend’s soft lips so much.

“Mmhm.” Gabriel pulled his finger away, but moved away slightly, teasing Sam. “This way we both get something we want.”

“A candy cane? Seriously?” Sam laughed. “C’mon.”

Gabriel shook his head mutinously, but a smile was playing on his lips. “Sam Winchester, its Christmas Eve. And Christmas is a time for giving.”

Sam grinned and moved quickly so he was straddling Gabriel, hands on the sofa on either side of Gabriel’s head. His boyfriend’s lips parted with surprise and Sam’s own hovered over them, almost touching. “A time for giving, you say?” he murmured.

Gabriel’s eyes fluttered with confused want – he wanted Sam, but he wanted something sweet too –

“Aren’t I sweet enough for you?” Sam asked, pressing his lips to Gabriel’s jaw, kissing up his jaw line.

Gabriel grinned suddenly. “Of course you are, Sammy.” As their lips collided together, they both forgot whatever they’d been teasing about. Because this was what they needed, each other, nothing else.

They pulled apart after a few minutes and Sam sat back down, Gabriel curled up against his side again. They cuddled and kissed, the TV mostly ignored. Finally Sam stood up, promising to come back soon. Gabriel sighed happily.

Sam returned a minute later with two steaming mugs. His boyfriend frowned as he took the mug, but his face lit up with a grin once he smelled it. Sam sat down and kissed him softly, smiling himself at his boyfriend’s joy. “Happy Christmas, Gabriel.”

It was white chocolate and peppermint hot chocolate. Gabriel’s favourite thing in the whole world. Well, except one thing.

He put the mug down and reached up to kiss Sam with everything he had, every cell in his body straining to say thank you. “Merry Christmas, Sam.”


End file.
